Sacrificio
by ardalus
Summary: Hermione es echa prisionera y traicionada por el hombre en que mas confía en este mundo. Pero no todo es lo que parece, al borde de la desesperación el amor es en lo único en que se puede confiar.


**SACRIFICIO**

25-JULIO-2011

—¡No! ¡Aléjense! —Hermione corre por un oscuro bosque, con las ropas semi desgarradas y sucias.

A lo lejos, destellos iluminan el cielo, pisadas y gritos la rodean. De pronto resbala, su rostro queda sumergido en un charco y se incorpora tosiendo con dificultad.

Con la suciedad de la lodosa agua su vista se nubla, se talla los ojos y de pronto observa unos pies frente a ella. Su corazón palpita rápidamente, siente que todo ha acabado. Lentamente levanta la vista y observa una siniestra figura ante sus ojos. En principio no reconoce al sujeto frente a ella, pero poco a poco su vista se recupera y unas facciones conocidas le hacen recuperar el aliento.

—¡Maestro snape! —La joven castaña se incorpora y abraza al hombre frente a ella. —Me alegra verlo.

En ese instante figuras sombrías salen de entre los árboles. Hermione tiembla y se cobija en los brazos de su maestro. Este la abraza fugazmente, pero con fuerza, luego la sujeta de las ropas y la arroja lejos. La joven cae con fuerza frente a él y le mira con incredulidad.

—Aquí esta, ella es lo que buscan. —Varias sombras se acercan a Hermione y desgarran sus ropas, desnudándola. Ella llora y observa con insistencia al que creyó era su salvador.

—¿Usted…? ¿Usted también forma parte de ellos…? —Las lágrimas de la joven se pierden en el suelo, al tiempo que es arrastrada a la profundidad del bosque.

Snape la observa alejarse, pronto queda solo, se arrodilla y lentamente levanta las roídas prendas frente a él.

—***—

Horas después Hermione se encuentra en una oscura y húmeda habitación, encadenada a la pared e iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna creciente. Sollozando, recordando la traición de múltiples magos y la muerte de muchos de sus amigos. La joven se abraza a sus piernas intentando mantener un poco de calor en su descubierta piel, y conteniendo los alaridos que de su cuerpo desean emanar con fuerza.

De pronto, el cerrojo de la puerta frente a ella rechina, la puerta se abre lentamente dejando entrever a la conocida figura que le traiciono.

—¡Snape! ¡Qué hace usted aquí! ¡Viene a burlarse!—La joven se incorpora y corre con furia hacia el hombre, intenta golpearlo pero la cadena a su muñeca le impide acercarse más, solo alcanza a estirar la mano y darle un ligero araño en el rostro. — ¡No le basto con traicionar a Dumbledore…! ¡No le basto… con traicionarme a mí...! —La joven se quiebra ante sus propias palabras y se deja caer al suelo.

Snape se acerca, se agacha y con ambas manos sujeta las mejillas de la joven. Alza su rostro y le besa la frente. Ella le observa incrédula, no entiende lo que sucede. De pronto Snape se incorpora, da un par de pasos hacia atrás y comienza a desvestirse. Hermione le mira horrorizada. —_Será que planea… el quiere…—_

—Ellos planean revivir al señor oscuro mañana, cuando se cumpla la luna llena. —La voz del hombre interrumpe los pensamientos de la joven. —Es una ceremonia única donde una doncella virgen debe ser sacrificada. —Incrédula Hermione escucha cada palabra al tiempo que observa como Snape tira sus últimas ropas lejos y se acerca a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?¿Que planeas hacer conmigo? –Snape se para frente a ella y se agacha, Hermione intenta alejarse pero él la sujeta del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lo siento, pero es la única forma, de lo contrario te perseguirán por siempre y nunca saldrás de este bosque. —Las palabras de Snape terminan con un beso en los labios de la joven, ella intenta resistirse, pero pronto es seducida por aquellos labios que tanto ansió tocar en el pasado. —Lo siento, nunca quise que fuera de esta forma. —

Hermione sintió como era arrojada sobre sus espaldas y de inmediato su cuerpo era cubierto por el peso del hombre que una vez le confeso amor. Al siguiente instante su mente se nublo al sentirle entrar dentro de ella, el dolor ahogo sus pensamientos pero de inmediato fue remplazado por los recuerdos de un feliz pasado junto a esa persona.

Lentamente le sintió internarse dentro de ella, el intenso dolor desapareció por completo y se convirtió en algo más. Lentamente él la beso, acaricio, y disfruto de cada poro de su piel mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en el interior de su amada, explotando dentro de ella una y otra vez. Añorando lo que pudo haber sido felicidad… en cualquier otro momento y lugar de sus existencias.

—****—

La noche llego a su fin, con ropas roídas la joven Granger camina lentamente hasta alcanzar la puerta de Hogwarts. Un joven de lentes y otro pelirojo se apresuran a alcanzar a la joven y sujetarla antes de que desfallezca. En la torre más alta el viejo Dumbledore observa la escena y luego mira a la distancia.

—Así que lo conseguiste, impediste el regreso del señor oscuro y salvaste lo más preciado en tu vida… ¿Pero a qué costo?

La joven hechicera es arrastrada por sus amigos a la enfermería, pero antes de entrar al castillo se incorpora y observa el bosque a la distancia. Una lagrima sale de sus ojos y recuerda las últimas palabras del héroe que la salvo.

—_No tengas miedo, donde quiera que estés yo siempre te protegeré, cuídate y recuerda… siempre te amaré._

Fin.


End file.
